


The Extent of Missing You

by AHundredButterflies



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, M/M, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHundredButterflies/pseuds/AHundredButterflies
Summary: "Jeonghan first saw him at The Bakery.The boy had big brown doe eyes that seemed to hold all the innocence in the world, a small nose and soft looking pink lips, and ears that even tho they were to big for his head only served to complete the image of softness the boy exuded. The boy also smelled delicious, Jeonghan wanted to devour him."





	The Extent of Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting the blame of this on Sluttycheol on tumblr, this is all their fault for putting ideas on my head. Title come from one of SCoups lines in trauma. Crossposted on AsianFanfic under the same username. Also this is a Mafia!ABO!AU so beware of posible smut in later chapters. Also also English is not my first language and this is my first fic so if you guys see any mistake let me know so i can fix it. No beta reader so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy. 

I.

Jeonghan first saw him at The Bakery. The Bakery was a warm and cozy place next to the BBQ place that served as a front for his less than legal business. It was owned by an elderly beta couple and their grandson, the three where aware of his situation and, therefore, acted like nothing was wrong with the perpetually empty restaurant. In exchange Jeonghan let their grandson, Mingyu, work as a kitchen helper to get enough experience to go to culinary school. All in all it was a good deal, as long as the Kims didn't tell anyone the going ons of Jeonhans people they would be left alone.

On that day Jeonghan has gone to The Bakery before opening time to get a coffee and a bagel, because Ms. Kim was a great baker and also because Mingyu has commented yesterday that his grandfather has hired a new boy to serve as a replacement on the days Mingyu was either at school or at the restaurant, and he needed to make sure the vote of silence as still in place. It would not do to have cops at his door because some well intentioned uni student though he was being a hero or something.

The moment he crossed the door he new the day was going to be interesting. Besides the smell of baked goods and coffee the place always have there was another smell, strong like mint and dark chocolate, and under that the smell of Alpha. In front of the register was a boy, not much older than him, in a soft yellow cardigan and a white apron, besides him Mr. Kim was teaching the boy how to work the machine. Both have looked up from what they were doing when they heard the little bell above the door ring softly. The boy had big brown doe eyes that seemed to hold all the innocence in the world, a small nose and soft looking pink lips, and ears that even tho they were to big for his head only served to complete the image of softness the boy exuded.

"Jeonghan, my boy, what can i do for you today?" Mr. Kim's words broke Jeonghan scrutiny of the boy, without showing any anger or distress at the fact that Jeonghan was at the bakery before opening hour.

"Searching for some coffee and one Ms. Kim amazing bagels" He said with a smile, at the moment Mr. Kim started working on his order. Jeonghan was sure that, unlike Ms. Kim, Mr. Kim actually didn't like him, and therefore was going to make the order as fast as he could to get him out of his bakery. He didn't held it against him, after all were him another men he wouldn't like himself either. "I see you have a new worker" Mr. Kim tensed, that only let Jeonghan know that Mr. Kim was aware of why he was at The Bakery "Had i know you needed the help that much i would have sended one of the boys to help, after all you and Ms. Kim had always treated me good" After all you never snitched me out, he wanted to say.

"I didn't want to bother you, you already do enough by letting Mingyu work at your place" was the response of Mr. Kim. "Besides, young Seungcheol needed a place to work" At those words Jeonghan turned to the boy still by the register. The boy, Seungcheol, was avoiding looking at him, which was weird. Usually when alphas were in front of him they immediately tried to show their dominance, one of the down sides of being an omega, and one of the easiest ways to do that was by eye contact.

"Nice to meet you, Yoon Jeonghan, i own the restaurant next door" He extended his hand, expecting to receive a strong hold from the alpha, instead he got a soft hand and an even softer "Choi Seungcheol" in return. "Mingyu mentioned you yesterday, so i thought of passing by and say hello" Seungcheol keep quiet. Interesting.

Mr. Kim had finished with his order and placed it in front of him, between Jeonghan and Seungcheol. At the moment he started to explain how to check the order to the boy, trying to put the boy as far from Jeonghan as possible. Even more interesting. After paying he grabbed his order and with a respectful goodbye he made way towards the door. Just before leaving he heard a soft "Hope you return, Yoon Jeonghan" from Seungcheol.

He decided at that moment that he really liked the sound of his name coming from the soft alpha boy, and all the way to the restaurant he smiled.

 

 

II.

Truth be told, Jeonghan never planned on becoming a mafia boss. Rather it was a survival strategy. At sixteen he had presented as an omega along with his best friend, Joshua. At sixteen they both found out that the world is not kind to omegas, especially good looking omegas. Two months after he has presented a classmate, a good looking alpha with a big trust fund, had invited both he and Joshua to a party at his parents house. At the time he had counted himself unlucky at the fact that a few days before the party his heat had started, making it impossible to go with Josh to the party. The day of the party he was still recovering from the heat, so he simply send a text to Josh wishing he had fun and to tell him everything the next day.

He ended up counting himself lucky. Joshua couldn't say the same.

Around eleven at night he heard his phone ringing, the name Joshua bright on the screen, he answered thinking perhaps his friend was drunk dialing or something. Instead he got a weird sounding Joshua asking him to please open the door, he was outside and he was cold. He practically jumped out of bed. When he opened the door instead of a drunk or high friend what he got was a teary eyed, lip bleeding, shirt ripped Joshua.

Apparently the alpha had taken Joshua appearance in his house as a sign of consent and had tried to mate with him without taking in account the fact that Joshua wanted nothing with the alpha. That day he decided that he would do anything to get revenge. And he did, next monday at school the moment he saw the asshole alpha in the courtyard of the school he, in which can only be called an episode of pure rage, punched the boy until he was a bloodied mess in the floor. That day he got himself a reputation as the violent omega who you should not mess up with. Eventually his reputation grew, and he had omegas and betas asking him to please protect them or, in a few special cases, get revenge. From there it grew.

Jeonghan wanted to say he regret his life choices, but he doesn't, not if it means him and his loved ones are safe.

**Author's Note:**

> This is shorter that i expected, hopefully i can make the next chapters longer.


End file.
